


Urban Legend

by bionically



Series: Depravity of Purebloods [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, F/M, Facebook: The Fairest of the Rare, It's possible I failed, Rare Pairings, Some day I'll do justice to this pairing, Vagina Dentata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bionically/pseuds/bionically
Summary: Fairest of the Rare Weekly PromptMy prompt: Urban LegendIt's just an urban legend about Muggleborn witches, isn't it? Cormac really, really wants to know.





	Urban Legend

"Muggleborn witches have _vagina dentata,_ " his classmate said in seventh year with all the attitude of a self-proclaimed expert. "It's why no Pureblood worth his salt will go near one! Once you dip your wick in that, then it's--" Patrick made a cutting sound from the back of his throat, accompanied by a slashing motion across his throat that made the other three boys jump.

Once he recovered, Cormac affected nonchalance. "No way." All three of his childhood friends had been sorted into Slytherin, and clearly the things discussed in that house were vastly different from what happened in the Gryffindor dorms. "That's an urban legend. Otherwise how do you account for Maggie Henkle or Bobbi Pimsbury?"

The other two boys gazed expectantly from Cormac to Patrick, who looked triumphant. "Easy. Those teeth got knocked out a _long_ time ago."

Cormac couldn't deny that the popularity of either girl had mostly to do with the way they distributed their goodwill at frequent and random ease. Before he knew it, he had blurted another name out. "Hermione Granger."

"That one could _shred_ your bits! Not even Weasley wants that!"

**

That exchange ran through his head now, as Cormac remembered how his enthusiasm upon her invitation to the Christmas party given by Old Sluggy had been twofold--not only did he fancy her, but he also relished the opportunity to make his friends eat their words. 

Unfortunately, as befitting all his encounters with her, the party ended in a monumental disaster, mainly because the sight of her always prompted him to put in extra effort. Usually not in a good way.

Now that he was a bit older, he wondered at his initiative back then in trailing his fingers up her arm all the way to her jawline (a move he heard was powerfully effective but had made Hermione irritated rather than lustful). Perhaps he hadn't needed to list every single McLaggen contribution to the world. It was also possible that corralling her into a dark corner might have made her apprehensive rather than interested.

All of that ran through his head as he saw her walking towards him, looking as delectable as sin in a form-fitting skirt topped with a blouse. The years after graduation had been more than kind to her. Now, as then, he considered that bravery had nothing on pure lust when it came to satisfying some age-old curiosity.

Of course, as soon as Hermione greeted him, he ruined it.

Again.

He surprised even himself by blurting, "Is it true Muggleborn witches have _vagina dentata_?" Though, from his failure to impress her in past encounters, he really oughtn't have been taken aback by his own ineptitude.

She didn't even bat an eyelash. "Teeth inside the vagina? Another Pureblood urban legend?" Her eyebrow was an arched invitation to think wicked things. He could only nod dumbly and try not to slaver.

The last thing he expected was for her to lean forward and murmur, "Care to find out for yourself?"

**Author's Note:**

> On my Google docs, it came out as 500 words even.


End file.
